Personal computer systems in general and IBM personal computers in particular have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today's modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that consists of a system unit having a single system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM's PERSONAL COMPUTER AT and IBM's PERSONAL SYSTEM/2 Models 25, 30, L40SX, 50, 55, 65, 70, 80, 90 and 95.
These systems can be classified into two general families. The first family, usually referred to as Family I Models, use a bus architecture exemplified by the IBM PERSONAL COMPUTER AT and other "IBM compatible" machines. The second family, referred to as Family II Models, use IBM's MICRO CHANNEL bus architecture exemplified by IBM's PERSONAL SYSTEM/2 Models 50 through 95. The Family I models typically have used the popular INTEL 8088 or 8086 microprocessor as the system processor. These processors have the ability to address one megabyte of memory. The Family II models typically use the high speed INTEL 80286, 80386, and 80486 microprocessors which can operate in a real mode to emulate the slower speed INTEL 8086 microprocessor or a protected mode which extends the addressing range from 1 megabyte to 4 Gigabytes for some models. In essence, the real mode feature of the 80286, 80386, and 80486 processors provide hardware compatibility with software written for the 8086 and 8088 microprocessors.
As the development of personal computers has advanced, there have been proposals for certain standards to be established among makers and users of such apparatus for the purpose of enabling greater exchangability of components and the like. One such standard which have achieved some broad acceptance is the small computer systems interface (SCSI) standard for data communication to and from storage memory devices. For the present purposes, "storage memory devices" is defined broadly to include all devices capable of storing data in digital form, with particular emphasis on such devices as fixed or removable media electromagnetic storage devices (also known as hard and floppy disk drives), electro-optical, tape and other storage devices. SCSI controllers have been known and used prior to this invention, and will be familiar to the knowledgeable reader.
In prior personal computer systems, SCSI controllers have typically been arranged as option or accessory devices, accessed by the system through the accessory or input/output or I/O bus. In such arrangements, data transfer rates or operating speeds are relatively lower. As a consequence, the provision of data hold times for transfer through gate devices or drivers was relatively easily accomplished. Two approaches used to assure appropriate data transfer have been the provision of additional wait cycles or clocked intervals to the logic involved, so that extra time was allowed, and reliance on internal gate delays introduced in part to assure timing.
It is now contemplated to provide a SCSI controller as a single very large scale integrated (VLSI) device or application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip, and to provide for connection of that controller directly with the local processor bus. The purpose of so providing such a controller is to achieve enhanced performance in terms of expedited data transfers. However, the two approaches identified above either impair or endanger such performance. In particular, the introduction of additional states and clock cycles into the arrangement is functional while imposing an unacceptable performance penalty. Where high performance is sought, reliance on gate delays is unacceptably risky as such delays are subject to significant variation from device to device or over time and in varying operating conditions.